


I'm a Fiend for You: Bonus Scenes

by freyja_luna



Series: I'm a Fiend for You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Original Female Character, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyja_luna/pseuds/freyja_luna
Summary: A collection of random bonus scenes from the main story. It's not organized chronologically. There will be scenes from Sirius's POV, from other characters, scenes from Kersti's earlier years at Hogwarts, etc. All of the scenes will be one-shots.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I'm a Fiend for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002807
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I'm a Fiend for You: Bonus Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the first chapter, when Sirius first notices Kersti in the Great Hall. Of course, the way he thinks about her changes throughout the story, but initially he notices her because he’s being a horndog.

As usual, Remus was the first one up in the morning, followed by James whose motivation to become an exemplary Head Boy for Evans was surely the only thing propelling him out of his bed. Peter and I preferred to linger under the covers, especially since I wasn’t obsessive about styling my hair in the morning like James, and neither did I care whether my uniform was sloppily done like Remus. As far as I was concerned, I looked good no matter what and a messy uniform certainly had done nothing to deter the girls. I was still in bed, trying to ignore the sounds of James and Remus getting ready, when one of them threw a pillow at me. 

“Get up, Padfoot. You fancy being late on the first day?” Remus said. 

“Only day I can get away with it,” I muttered. 

“I’m leaving on time whether you’re with me or not, Padfoot. Evans will be watching me like a hawk, she’ll know if I’m late,” James said, rooting around in his wardrobe. 

I slowly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “Merlin, it’s too early.”

“The time hasn’t changed all these years, Padfoot,” Remus said, reading a book on his bed while he waited for the rest of us. 

I grumbled under my breath and got out of bed, rummaging around in my trunk for my uniform. I leisurely changed into it, leaving the top three buttons undone as I usually did, with the tie on the looser side. Bloody constrictive uniforms. The tie always made me feel like I was slowly being strangled if I didn’t leave it loose. 

“Padfoot, you still look like you just rolled out of bed,” Remus said mildly from beside Peter’s bed, where he was trying to poke its occupant into action. 

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. “Just the way I like it. Ladies love the casual look, didn’t you know, Moony?”

James was smoothing his robes in front of the mirror. “Bloody hell, why are my robes always covered in lint? Evans never has a problem with lint, does she? She’d have a nifty spell to get rid of it.”

“Merlin. Evans-this, Evans-that,” Peter said, finally tumbling out of bed. 

“What? I reckon this year will be the year I finally convince her to go out with me. We’ll bond over our shared Head duties.”

Remus moved to wait by the door, reading his Advanced Charms textbook. “You should ask her to Hogsmeade, then. Since you’re so confident.”

“Give it time, Moony. I’ve got to ease her into it.”

I snorted. “Oh, yeah. That’s not the only thing you’ll be easing into this year, if you really do succeed in wooing her.”

James gave me a look. “Well, what birds’ve you got your sights set on this year, Padfoot?”

“Got to go out with a bang,” Peter said, stuffing a stash of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans into his trouser pocket. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “What does that even mean, Wormtail? Is Padfoot going to shag a firework?”

I laughed. “He means that I’ve got to do something impressive this year, when it comes to shagging girls.”

James paused to polish his glasses on his robe sleeve. “The unattainable virgin? A threesome?”

I shrugged as the four of us headed out the door. “Dunno.”

“What’re we doing to Snivellus this year?” Peter asked as we descended the stairs and then crossed the Common Room, heading for the portrait hole. After so many years of ogling and giggling whenever James and I walked into a room, the excitement that we generated as we left the Common Room didn’t even catch my attention. 

“Something fantastically humiliating,” I said as we headed down to breakfast. “After all, it’s our last year that we’ll have to prank him.”

“Do you reckon we can continue pranking Snivellus, even while I’m courting Evans?”

“‘We?’ You’re the only one trying to convince Evans that you’ve changed your ways. I’ll continue pranking Snivellus, Prongs,” I said. He really did have an unhealthy obsession with the witch and I’d never seen why he’d always made such a big fuss about her. 

“You’ll certainly have less time to plan and execute pranks, what with Head Boy duties,” Remus said. 

“Time well spent, Moony. Can you imagine how many private patrols, with just the two of us, that Evans and I will be doing?” He gave us a deranged grin. “A priceless opportunity given to me by Merlin himself. I can’t let it go to waste.”

“What if she doesn’t go out with you this year, Prongs?” Peter asked. 

“Merlin, Wormtail! I don’t even want to think about that.”

I clapped James on the back and grinned at him. “Who needs Evans when you could have half the older girls throwing themselves at you?”

“The other half who aren’t trying to shag you, Padfoot?” he said.

I threw him a punch on the arm as we headed into the Great Hall. “Exactly, Prongs.”

“Oh, look. Take your pick from one of the girls ogling you, Prongs,” Peter said as we walked towards the Gryffindor table, making female heads turn.

“Piss off, both of you,” James said, frantically scanning the table for Evans. “I’m not going after anyone besides my beautiful Lily-flower, and that’s final.” 

Peter and I laughed and exchanged a look. “Whatever you say, mate.”

James managed to locate Lily Evans, who was already entrenched in some sort of animated discussion with McKinnon and Macdonald farther down the table. “D’you think I should go over there? And say good morning?” he said, openly ogling Evans as he usually did. 

Remus chuckled. “You already overwhelmed her during the Heads meeting on the train. Give her a rest, mate. You’ll see her in Advanced Charms this morning.”

James drooped and shuffled over to the bench, a respectable distance away from Evans and her friends, but still close enough that he could crane his neck and watch her waving her hands and talking a mile a minute. 

“You’ll help me this year with Charms, won’t you?” Peter asked, directing his question at the three of us. 

I sat down on the bench on James’s right, while Peter and Remus took the opposite side. “Of course, Wormtail. Like we usually do,” I said. 

“Here, Wormtail. Have a look at the textbook,” Remus said, trying to slide it across the table to Peter. 

He scrunched up his face in disgust. “Moony, it’s too early for that rubbish. Why can’t I just wait until after classes?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Don’t complain about needing my help, then, since you’re so determined not to do the readings.”

James managed to tear his eyes away from Evans for a moment, choosing to focus on us instead. “We’ve got to prank Avery too this year. Avery and Mulciber, actually. Especially after what they did to Macdonald.”

I grinned at him. “Got any ideas yet, Prongs?”

He returned my grin but shook his head. “No, not yet. Soon.” He looked past Remus and Peter, his gaze landing on the Ravenclaw table. “Look, Avery’s already up and at it with the bullying.”

Remus and Peter turned around in their seats, while I looked past them to where Avery was standing at the Ravenclaw table. He was looming over a girl who looked to be sleeping with her head on a book, her face hidden by a mass of red hair. Avery was shaking her shoulder roughly, and I watched as she stirred from her position, eventually raising her head. She blinked her eyes a few times, looking bleary from her nap. Fuck. How had I never seen her before? I usually remembered girls who were so good-looking, especially her with her large, dark eyes and pink lips. I watched as Avery said something to her, and then as she touched her fingers to her very snoggable lips, realizing that he must have pranked her in some way. Avery laughed and then sauntered off to the Slytherin table, leaving her to gather up her things, silently fuming. 

“Who’s that? And why have I never seen her before?” I said, still watching her.

Remus shot me a look, frowning. “That’s Kersti Ridgelow.”

James had turned his attention back to Evans and was ogling her again. “Oh, isn’t she that girl nicknamed ‘Grindylow?’” he said halfheartedly.

“I think so,” Remus said. “I’ve heard Avery call her that.” 

“Is she in our year?” I asked, watching in fascination as she waved to her Ravenclaw friends.

“Yes, she knows Evans, actually,” Remus said.

I looked at him. “Wait, hold on. How do you know her, Moony?” 

He gave me a withering look. “I’ve been in the same advanced classes as her and Evans, Padfoot. You don’t need to look at me like that.”

“Look at you like what?” 

Remus rolled his eyes, but we were all distracted by the appearance of the food. After I’d piled food on my plate, I turned my attention back to this Ravenclaw girl. She had turned towards Avery sitting with Mulciber and Snivellus, and she very discreetly waved her wand. I chuckled as the jug of pumpkin juice freed itself from Avery’s slimy paws and proceeded to dump itself on him, making him leap up from the bench, cursing like a madman. Of course, McGonagall was quick to scold him, but I was more interested in her, especially when she flipped Avery off from behind McGonagall. I took a sip of my pumpkin juice, watching as she waved goodbye to her friends and got up from the bench. I chuckled as she blew Avery a saucy kiss and then waved goodbye to him, her beautiful lips curled into a mischievous smirk. She turned on her heel and sashayed out of the Great Hall, red curls flowing behind her, looking like a satisfied cat that had just caught and eaten a rat, and all I could think about was how I wanted to pull off her robes and make her moan and writhe as I fucked her silly. Merlin, she was hot. 

“Padfoot, you’re drooling,” Remus said. 

“Huh? What? Where?” I said, running a hand over my mouth. 

He rolled his eyes. “No, not like that. Stop ogling her.”

James nudged me with his elbow. “Padfoot’s found his next conquest, Moony. Of course he’d be a slobbering, drooling mess.” 

“Piss off, I don’t slobber.”

“I think you’ve got some on your chin there.”

“Shut up, Prongs. And why do you care, Moony? D’you fancy her?” 

Remus rolled his eyes again. “No, I’m just uncomfortable watching you stare at the girl that you’re going to try to sleep with next. She’s a decent person, and I won’t lie, it’s difficult to watch you wreck their hearts, especially the decent ones.”

I looked at him suspiciously. “I think she can fend for herself if she got back at Avery like that.”

“Actually, yeah, Padfoot’s got a point, Moony. Don’t feel too bad for her, I think she knows what she’s doing,” James added, shooting me a smirk. 

Remus frowned severely at us, and at me in particular. “I meant that it’s hard to watch how torn up over you they become, that’s all.”

I shrugged, grinning. “Not my fault they think it’ll be something serious.”

“Don’t you mean ‘something  _ Sirius _ ?’” Peter said. 

“Exactly, Wormtail.”

Remus rolled his eyes again. At this rate his eyes would get stuck facing towards his brain if he rolled them any harder. “I doubt you’ll manage to sleep with her, Padfoot. She’s a Ravenclaw.”

I frowned at him. “What does that mean?”

“She’s too smart to be fooled by your charms.”

I grinned at him. “You underestimate me, Moony. And it’s not like I haven’t shagged Ravenclaw girls before.”

Peter looked at me eagerly. “You’ll definitely be successful, Padfoot.”

“Thank you, Wormtail. And anyway, Moony. Maybe she’ll be a nice challenge for me this year.”

Remus took a sip of his tea. “And maybe Evans has already told her about you, in which case she’d not think too favourably of you, Padfoot.”

“You’re discounting my looks and my charms, all for Evans possibly grumbling about me?”

“D’you think Evans grumbles about me?” James said, turning his attention back to his breakfast. “To her friends?”

I chuckled. “I’d bet on it.”

He sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose before he went back to finishing his food. “This has to be the year, or I’ll never get a shot at making it work with her.” He sighed again. “My Lily-flower, going off with some other bloke. I can’t even think about it.”

The rest of us rolled our eyes and went back to finishing our breakfasts before we had to go to Advanced Charms, while I couldn’t help but go back to thinking about this mysterious redhead Ravenclaw. I didn’t think that I could have ever forgotten about her if I’d seen her before, and there was no way that I was going to let Moony’s disdain for my habit of shagging any attractive girl get in the way. And I certainly wasn’t going to let Evans get in the way either, if she had even been speaking badly of me to her. It wasn’t like Evans was in the habit of discussing me in her free time. Maybe this Kersti Ridgelow would be a challenge for me, but I was confident that I would eventually convince her to come round to shagging me. Smart Ravenclaw or not, I’d give it a go. Although, I hoped that I wouldn’t have to talk to her too much, as all the Ravenclaw girls I’d met had been mind-numbingly boring to talk to, and the only reason that I’d been talking to them in the first place was that it had led to us shagging. More importantly, I wanted to snog this incredibly good-looking redhead Ravenclaw and then shag her, and I hoped that she would let me. I could certainly promise her a good and very satisfying time in the sack. After all, what girl didn’t jump at the chance to shag me? 


End file.
